


What I Need

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara and Ava sit down for a discussion after their feelings for one another have come to a head.





	What I Need

Sara Lance never really had to come out. With Nyssa Al-Ghul, with the heir to the demon as her girlfriend, her love life wasn’t questioned. They were together for so long, Sara had almost forgotten how to love anyone else. Oliver Queen reminded her easily, though only for a short while. For a long time after leaving Star City, Sara didn’t look for a relationship to last longer than a night.

A lot… _a lot_ had happened between then and becoming a Legend and Rip’s founding of the Time Bureau. Then she met Ava Sharpe. A first, she had wanted Ava to spend one of those nights with her. After a while, she found Ava incredibly attractive, on top of incredibly annoying. Then, she came to understand the Time Agent better and she caught feelings.

Sara came to find herself looking forward to their video calls, Ava was the first person she wanted to talk to when something important happened, the first person she thought of in the morning, and the last to come to mind at night. Sara had not often been soft in her relationships or even with herself. With Nyssa, they were all sharp edges, heat, and passion. Nothing about the two of them as a couple had been soft or sweet and very rarely tender.

WIth Ava, Sara saw herself basking in the morning rays of sunlight, with the glint of the sun reflecting off the taller woman’s golden hair and gentle kisses as a wake-up call. None of those things ever landed on to her radar after her experience on the Queen’s Gambit and what followed after. Ava Sharpe made Sara want all the fluff; the flowers, the chocolates, and the romance, but she wanted it for Ava, because Ava, of all people, deserved the whole package. Sara wanted to be the one who provided the romance, but she wanted Ava to be sure more than anything else.

“I need you to be sure, Ava. I’m not an easy woman to care for or date. You’ve read my file. You know the life I’ve lead and the life I’ve lost. How much I’ve lost… In turn, I know how strong, smart, and brave you are, so I’m not going to pretend to know better than you. All I’m saying is that… What I need is for you to be sure. I need you to be sure that this is what you want.” Sara stumbled over some of her words, but Ava’s light eyes remained intent upon her, her golden wavy hair loose over one shoulder. Her Time Bureau issue blazer was folded carefully and laid across the back of her chair, her perfectly crisp white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. Despite their conversation at the moment and all of the sincerity she was speaking with, Sara was possessed with how beautiful Ava was as she sat across from her.

“I am aware of your history.” Ava replied, “but it isn’t your history I have come to care for, it’s you. Yes, Captain Lance, I am quite sure of how I feel for you and even more certain that giving this an honest shot is what I want.”

Sara’s smile was bright, brighter than Ava had ever seen before. Clearly, she was barely containing her excitement just as Ava was struggling with her own. The Time Agent suddenly felt as though she ought to shake Sara’s hand like they had struck a deal instead of deciding to attempt a relationship. She stood, smoothing out her slacks, and Sara followed suit. Ava pulled her in, knowing that Sara could pull away with ease if this wasn’t what she wanted, searching her eyes, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Sara melted completely into the kiss, Ava’s hands on her arms holding her up, and completely willing to forget the very air she needed to breathe so long as Ava continued to kiss her like this. When they parted, Sara was still heady with the kiss and she nearly fell forward into Ava as her knees wanted to give in. She pushed up onto her toes in order to chase another such kiss. This time, it was Ava who fell back against Sara’s desk and the White Canary continued on in pursuit, effectively trapping her new girlfriend.

Ava, for her part, didn’t mind at all. She was a bit surprised, however, by the gentle look in Sara’s eyes, bright and clear, as callous palms cupped Ava’s face as Sara kissed her slowly, reverently. Emotions were rampant in the soft press of their bodies against one another as Ava fought to keep her mind sharp enough to process them all. It was a hopeless battle and it didn’t take long until Sara filled her mind and Ava didn’t find herself thinking at all.


End file.
